Guardian Angel
by Hidden Angel
Summary: This is an A/U about B/V and K(G)/CC. Knowing that there are people who wish to have her dead, Bulma hires some personal bodyguards from a different planet. Can they save her from her assassins whoever they may be? Can she successfully run away from th


TITLE: Prologue - The Assignment  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
AUTHOR'S HOMEPAGE: www.geocities.com/world_of_dragonball_83(Drop by and take a look around. If you have the time, please sign the guestbook. Thanx. ^_^ )  
RATING: PG-13   
IMPORTANT NOTES: Vegeta is NOT the prince of Saiyans. He is merely another warrior, a strong warrior, but just a warrior. Remember that this takes place in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Well, I would really like to know what everyone thinks so please read and review. Thanx.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Bulma, I am your father. I love you with all my heart so I want you to do what I tell you to do."  
  
"But father..."  
  
"No buts. This is for your own safety."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said no buts!" Dr. Briefs' usually calm and collected voice was stern. He meant what he said and he wanted no arguments whatsoever. Bulma decided it was probably best to just agree with him this once. She stared at him and nodded silently, a protest on the tip of her tongue. "Now, I want you to promise me that as soon as I leave, you will call Galaxy Security and have them send over some of their best body guards."  
  
Bulma nodded again and proceeded to walk her father out of the large, dome-like building known as Capsule Corporation. Capsule Corporation, or CC for short, was a very successful family business. After her father had retired, he had handed everything to her. The business, the money...everything. Now, she was the richest woman in the galaxy. That made her a prime target for many assassins. Rumours had it that many of her attempted killers were hired by competing businesses who wanted her out of the way. Other rumours had it that the killers were hired by aliens who wanted her inventions which were considered "too dangerous" to sell.  
  
Time and again there had been attempts on her life but she had always managed to get away. The latest attempt had put her in the hospital for two months and had put her father on edge. Still, she couldn't believe that he wanted her to hire bodyguards. Did he think she was incapable of taking care of herself?  
  
*****  
  
"It doesn't matter how long it takes you to complete your assignment as long as it is eventually done. Do you understand?"  
  
The assassin nodded, he understood.  
  
"If you can kill her, you will get a large reward. You know I pay well."  
  
The assassin nodded again. The picture of his "employee", Lusok, faded from the screen. He smiled a rare smile. This was better than he could ever have hoped for. Now, he had a reason to kill the little, human female known as Bulma. Now he would get a chance to meet face to face with his brother's murderer.  
  
Although this human hadn't killed his brother directly, it was because of her stupid invention that his brother had died. Barge, his brother, had found earthling technology very interesting. He had left Planet Vegeta to find out what this technology was like not long after hearing about it. Years passed before his family received any word from Barge and when they did, it was bad news. The messenger dropped off a letter telling them of Barge's death due to some special laser cannon made by Bulma Briefs.  
  
The assassin shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the old pang that came with the thought of the elder brother he had barely known. She would pay for the grief she had caused him. He would kill her slowly in every possible way.  
  
*****  
  
"Vegeta get up!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes popped open at the sound of his best friend yelling at him. Immediately aleart, he sat upright, scanning the room for any kind of danger. "What Kakkarot? Why are you screaming like a child? I am not deaf you baka!"  
  
"Vegeta, we were suppose to leave on our special assignment an hour ago! We're going to be late!" Kakkarot scrambled around the little place they called home as he tried to pack as much food into a large bag as possible.  
  
There house was a total mess. Dirty dishes were stacked ceiling high. Unwashed clothes were hidden in every knock and cranny. Blotches of unknown substances were splattered all over the floor and roof. It was more like a pig pen than a house.  
  
Vegeta yawned. "What assignment? What are you talking about Kakkarot?"  
  
"Huh?" Kakkarot popped his head into Vegeta's room. "Did I forget to tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Heh, opps! Guess I did forget to tell you afterall. Cid gave the two of us a special mission."  
  
"Oh really." He began to drag himself off the bed. He silently wondered how someone as dim-witted and as innocent as Kakkarot had ever become stronger than him. Yes, it was sad but true. Kakkarot was the stronger warrior of the two of them. "Who are we suppose to kill now?"  
  
Kakkarot laughed hysterically. "Don't be silly Vegeta! We're not killing anyone this time. We're suppose to protect some rich and smart girl or something like that."  
  
"Hmph. Us? Bodyguards? That's insane! We kill, not protect. Has your little brain forgotten that already?"   
  
Kakkarot looked at his annoyed friend. "Yeah I know, but Cid said that we can make lots of money and it's suppose to be very challenging. Isn't that great Vegeta? I know how much you like challenges. We're going to have SO much fun! We can..."  
  
"Shut up already you baka or we're going to be even later than we already are."  
  
Vegeta stormed out of the house in a rage while Kakkarot followed quickly behind, chomping away on a chicken leg he had managed to grab off of the kitchen table. The danger and adventure that awaited them on Earth was beyond the imagination of either warrior.  
  
Unknown to them, a figure followed far behind as they made their way towards the pod area. The figure smirked. This could only make things more interesting.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please do not expect an update to this fic for at least another month (if not more). I need to finish off my three other fics first so that I can concentrate solely on this one. I am hoping this will be my "masterpiece". I had not planned to post this until after I had finished my other fics, but the timing was right because I feel that now, I have my own Guardian Angel. Grandma, I know you are watching me from above and I hope to make you proud. This entire fic is dedicated in loving memory of my grandmother who passed away Sunday, May 27, 2001 at 3:25 a.m. I will always love you.  
  
NOTE TO JZERO: *growls* You said you'd have more Chimera out soon...so where is it? *cries* You left an evil cliffhanger! *is mad now* I want more! Just kidding (about being mad). Please update soon. I am dying. *falls on the floor and proceeds to die* 


End file.
